


Inheritance

by NauticalCrimes



Category: One Piece
Genre: A number of serious crimes are committed, Arson, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Dark, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Original Character(s), Questionable Choices, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NauticalCrimes/pseuds/NauticalCrimes
Summary: When the richest man Gol D. Roger dies he leaves behind his will which is instead turned into a game as his former friends and business partners compete for the right to inherit it all. With the stakes high and murderers running loose it’s going to be a hard game to win and even harder to trust anyone.





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> This work was moved from FF.Net to here and will be updated often.

The train lurched forward suddenly and the passengers, all used to the sudden stops and starts merely adjusted to it, shifting their bags slightly to the sway as the doors opened and more riders got on. Luffy yawned, rubbed at a corner of his eye and turned to stare out the window, bored and looking for something different, beside him Chopper, his younger brother was digging through their bag. The train began to slowly move again and with a groan, he turned away from the dirty window to look at Chopper.

“We got anymore jerky left in there?”

“You ate it all on the last train, don’t you remember?” He groaned and leaned dramatically back in his seat.

“No food…growing so weak.” Chopper giggled, brown curls bouncing at each giggle.

“It’s impossible, you just ate!” He grinned, reaching out and tousling the boy’s hair.

“You’d know huh? See you’re already a great doctor!” Chopper gave him a light punch on the arm and he grabbed at his arm. “Ah you broke it!” This time he got a punch in the right shoulder and he grabbed at that one.

“Ah I’ve been shot, you’re tiny hands are pulverizing me.”

“I thought I broke your other arm how are you grabbing at your shoulder then?” Caught he dropped the act and instead chose to attack his brother’s stomach, tickling until the poor boy was doubled over in the seat gasping. Victorious, he sat back up properly in his seat now, aware that their stop was fast coming up. Outside the brick houses had turned to bleached stone ones and the smell of the sea was so strong it was leaking through the cracks of the window. Chopper bounced over his lap to get a closer look and despite the importance of the trip he did want them to find some time to go fishing here. The train came to their stop and he snatched up their bags and popped his brother on his shoulders and headed out the doors. Hot air blasted them as they made their way through the crowds, with Chopper pointing out interesting sights to him as they made their way further out towards the sea.

“Hey keep a look out for a guy with a sign!” He shouted over the noise of the crowded beach, he didn’t need to remind him but he was just glad that Chopper was already having fun. They often didn’t get to go anywhere much and he was glad at least that his brother could see this. Up ahead was more beach front and what appeared to be a line of hotels futher down but he didn’t think they’d need to go out that much futher. A man selling ice cream waved to them and he veered off to the side a bit, trying to avoid tourists and large crowds of friends. It was hot but they were used to this weather and he thought again about taking them both out to fish, even for just a day.

“I think I see one, past the hotdog guy!” He squinted, spotting a hot dog vendor and a small boat a bit further ahead.

“Good job, you ready to fly?” When Chopper gave a cheer, he took off, bolting over the hot sand and around sunbathers and laughing as Chopper would keep score of points he’d make, how he nearly hit that one guy but dodged and jumped over a whole basket and blanket set out. He slowed down as they approached the boat; a large man with weathered skin was sitting out beside it in a small lawn chair, fanning and grinning as they approached.

“I can tell you boys are fishermen too, you looking for some tips?” The man said, grinning. Luffy pointed at the sign beside the old man. In terrible hand writing it said _“Free rides to the reading of Roger’s Will, must present invitations.”_ He let Chopper down to look around, and the man grunted offering a hand to shake but not moving from the chair. He shook it, briefly reminded of his own grandpa’s coarse hands.

“I’m Luffy, we’re here for the reading.” The man didn’t make a move to get up but merely sighed.

“Yeah guess that’d make you boys about the 20th person to take over there. I’ll need to see your invites though.” He reached into his bag, digging them both out and let the man read over them. Chopper was now inspecting the boat but was looking eager to ride on it already. The old man handed back the invites after putting a little stamp on them in the corner and gestured towards the boat.

“You can get on if you like, but I’d like to wait for more people to show up, it’s a waste of gas you see and I ain’t getting paid all that much. You can go check out the boardwalk too but I’d not go to far.”

“No we can wait around here, it’s cool we are a little early.” More like two hours early he thought but they had to be, he was terrible at getting up at the right time. Chopper had wandered back looking expectantly up at him.

“Can I go explore?”

“Just around the ship, we don’t know when we’ll take off.” Sastisfied, Chopper took off, kicking up sand and headed towards the waterline. The man shifted a bit before looking back at him, grin still firmly in place.

“So I was right, you do fish.”

“When we make time for it.”

“Theres some good spots round here, some common ones, I’d avoid the piers and the cove.”

“Cove?”

“Yeah there’s a cove nearby. I’ll show you when we pass by it but there ain’t much there unless you’re that good.” He laughed at that, quiet unpopular spots were his favourite places to fish, but he was glad to know about it, he’d tell Chopper once they set out.

“Thanks old timer.”

“Call me Jeremy, and uh you guys seem like nice people so don’t take this the wrong way but uh you might want to make sure all your valuable stuff is hidden.” Confused, he scratched his head at that.

“What do you mean?” Jeremy leaned forward a bit more, talking quieter. “I took some group off earlier, there was some real shady looking types. Now you boys look like some nice people so I don’t know. All these shady people going to a reading who knows what all they might do for cash.” He frowned a little, they didn’t really have much on either of them, just a bit of cash and some clothes and fishing supplies.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” Jeremy gave him a nod and sat back, stretching out in the sun again. He went to sit down near the waterline, keeping Chopper in his sights when he remembered the ring on his finger. It was an old gold ring his grandfather had given him when he’d turned sixteen, the only thing worth any sort of money he had aside from his fishing poles. He twisted it around on his finger, looking at the engravings of boats and fish on it before sliding it off. A small band of lighter tanned skin was underneath and it stood out in stark contrast with the rest of him. He slipped the ring into a small zippered pocket of his shorts, reminding himself to hide it better later when the reading was over. The sand was hot, but he didn’t care, merely stretched out and laid on it, listening to Chopper splashing around nearby. Time passed, a few beach goers would pack up and another group would take their spot, Chopper would end up bringing him small things he’d find, shells harmless jelly fish and small crabs before racing back towards the ocean. He was just drifting off, when he heard a loud shout and immediately sat up, looking for Chopper who was sitting nearby, building a small castle. The shout had come from a rather portly man standing in front of Jeremy.

“We need to shove off, take off however the hell it is you refer to it and go, it starts in thirty minutes!” The man continued, jabbing a finger at Jeremy. Luffy sighed, checked the time on his phone and sighed again, so he would end up being late somehow anyway. He could hear Jeremy trying to please the man and he got up, walking towards the boat, knowing Chopper was following just behind him.

“Hey old man it’s fine we’re ready to go, I can pay for the gas if it helps.” The shouting man merely looked at him in disgust but Jeremy waved the offer off and gestured for the ship.

“Nah I won’t make you do that, three people is fine enough and he’s right you guys need to go.” He wanted to argue it but the angry man shoved past him, getting on the boat first, he rolled his eyes and let Chopper on ahead of him before carrying their stuff up and sitting down in one of the front seats.

“You two down’t have to sit up front, you can sit back here in the shade if you like.”

“We’re fine here, its nicer up front.” He said, not really wanting to sit near the rude guy in the back, shade or no shade. Chopper was already looking excited and he had to tug the boy down to sit more firmly in the seat. Chopper could swim some, but he didn’t trust the boy leaning so closely over the edge, he hadn’t taught him how to swim in the deeper water just yet. The old fisherman tossed them life jackets and he double checked to make sure Chopper’s was fitted properly before putting his on.

“Alright here we go.” The boat began to pull out, the old man giving it another push until the whole boat was far from the bank and hopping back on, splashing water everywhere. Luffy turned in his seat to watch the older fisherman start the boat, he caught the rude guy looking angry and flustered and spotted something shiny and gold around the man’s fat neck. He didn’t get a good look as Chopper was tugging on his arm to get him to look ahead as the boat began to take off.

“I’m watching.” He said reassuring his brother, but looking out to the sides as the beach disappeared and the waves picked up. It was loud and fast, the boat speeding up and Chopper’s cheers drowned out by the engine and wind and he even had a hard time trying to hear what the fisherman was trying to say so instead he’d look to where the man would point, at passing woody islands or distant piers. The wind whipped around them, blowing his hair all over the place and he held on tightly to his hat and Chopper’s as the boy nearly lost it several times now.

“Do you see it?” The fisherman shouted as loud as he could and Luffy strained to hear what else he was saying but he saw it, a small island in the distance, and what he thought was another hotel was a mansion as they got closer. Roger’s mansion. The fisherman was pointing somewhere else now and he could see a small circle in the distance nearby the house, with a bit of rock poking out. It must have been the cove they were talking about but he didn’t hear anything else as the boat made a sharp turn around one of the edges and he could see from the steep drop of the cliff that the mansion was even bigger than his grandpa had described. The boat began to slow, bumping along now to smaller waves and pulling in closer to a dock near the front. The rude man from before was complaining about the water and wind but no one was paying attention as they all stared at the looming house and the large steel gates in front of it.

“Wow, it’s…scarier than grandpa said.” He reached out and patted the boy’s head.

“It’s alright just old, look its got a face kinda, like those two big windows and the bit of wood there make it look silly.” Chopper smiled but seemed scared still and he pulled his brother closer, into a hug. “Don’t worry I’m here I’ll kick anyone’s butt, even a house if its nasty.” This time Chopper laughed. The boat was stopped now, rocking gently in place as Jeremy tied it to the dock. They got off, bidding the old fisherman goodbye save the rude man who stomped off angrily. They followed after, following arrows until they found themselves off to the side of the mansion where a large number of chairs had been left out and were mostly filled. A group of people stood on a tiny platform in front of the chairs and the man in front of the podium greeted them as they looked for seats.

“Ah a few more people, we’re just missing two others now, please have a seat.” Luffy noticed there weren’t really any good seats left, three were far off in the back near a group of annoyed looking people and one lone seat in between a dark haired woman and a large muscular guy with bright blue hair. They took the latter seat, moving Chopper to sit in his lap rather than on his shoulders incase it might block someone’s view and there were a lot of intimidating people here who looked like they didn’t want to be ticked off. The house looked friendlier than this bunch he thought, noticing that the woman beside him gave him a small if fake smile and the man with blue hair making ‘tch’ noises now and then. They sat awkwardly, listening to quiet mutterings and hushed whispers. The man with the blue hair had turned and started talking with a guy who was smoking a cigar and the woman pulled out a book now, not paying any attention. Chopper had made some nervous sounds before looking at him worriedly. He was about to make a joke when the microphone crackled as the man up front greeted another late comer. Everyone had turned to look and he watched as a woman with bright pink hair made her way to the back followed by a tall man with a pointed mustache and who was carrying something large on his back, it took a minute but he noticed it was oddly shaped, almost like a large sword.

“Well that looks like everyone! All fifty of you have arrived and I’m so glad to meet all of the friends of the great Gol-“

“Get on with it!” Shouted a red-haired man from the back and the interrupted man looked annoyed but continued.

“Yes well, as you have all been informed you have all been left something from Mr. Roger which we shall pass out now.” The others that had been sitting quietly behind the man stood now, carrying large bundles of envelopes and going around, passing them out to each person. A lady handed him one and he noticed that it had his name on it. Once everything was distributed the group returned to their seats and the man continued.

“Please open them now.” Chopper gave him a look but he shrugged and tugged his open. There were two papers inside, one was white and on it were bullet pointed rules and the other was red, and it was smaller, the size of a business card and on it were only two lines in gold print.

_Follow the silence to a quiet place, where your path shall begin._

_Beware the hunter hiding in the tiger’s den._

He re-read the lines, confused and he could hear people arguing and grumbling around him. The blue haired man had bolted upright, the chair falling back and hitting some orange haired lady behind them.

“Hey watch it you jerk!” She shouted but was ignored as the blue haired man waved a blue card in the air.

“What the hell is this? I didn’t come all the way out here on a work day for some riddle bullshit.” At that the yelling increased, the man on the platform was trying to talk over them but it was useless, He let Chopper look at his card but was still lost. Finally a woman stepped up to the platform and took the microphone, making it crackle louder than before and silencing the arguing group.

“Sit down and shut up, this is important and if we can’t get to this part, no one is getting shit.” She snapped. Silence fell, the blue haired man sat back down slowly. The woman passed the microphone back to the man who quietly thanked her.

“Yes well, as you have opened them inside are two papers. One with the rules and a small card with your starting clue.” A murmer started up again but the man ignored it. “Please hold all questions to the end, I promise this wont be so confusing. Now this is simple, Mr. Rogers felt that an ordinary will was not good enough, as you all know he was very popular and since he had no living family there would be a large amount of people clamoring for what all he had.” He paused then as this got everyone’s attention. The lady from before had started to roll out a small white board that Luffy noticed had the same rules on it as the paper.

“So he decided that a game, a competition to prove who would truly inherit it all was the best choice, despite how silly we thought it he made sure this was going to be a serious game.” The man pointed towards the board now starting with the top one.

1\. Each person is started off with one starter clue, each clue leads that person down their individual path that may or may not cross with others.

“Your paths are all based on you, the person, you may have help but it will ultimately be up to you. Each clue shall lead you to the next one. You must find all ten of your clues and verify each one before you’re allowed onto the next stage.” He moved his pointer down to the second rule.

2\. Each person must spend a night in the mansion, they may pass on it only once after that it is required and refusal to do so is instant disqualification. “You will all eventually stay in the mansion once your turn comes up. You may choose not to the first time we call you but afterwards you must or you’ll be out.”

3\. All clues, are hidden about the three main cities and around Raftel and the Roger Estate. “Clues are nowhere else, everything was hidden beforehand carefully by Roger and his friends.”

4\. Each person has five months to find all their clues, those that do not verify all before time is up will be disqualified. “You have to find ten clues in total, once you have the first stage is over and we’ll move directly into the second part, the part where we decide who shall inherit anything.” And finally he moved his pointer to the last rule.

5\. Any arrests or charges earned during the game equals instant disqualification. “Despite this type of game, we do not wish to encourage any criminal behavior so any sort of arrests and charges will disqualify you.” The man turned now staring at the crowd. “Any questions now?” The woman beside him raised a hand and he pointed at her.

“Will we be disqualified for being investigated or for talking with the police?” Another murmur went through the crowd but the man shook his head.

“No, only arrests and charges count.” Another hand rose from the back and the man pointed at it, this time the red-haired man from before stood up.

“So we have to find what, ten of these and we win?”

“You move onto the part where you do get something yes. But you must verify each clue and we’ll have you do that by phone.” He gestured towards the table behind him where the group had put out clipboards and pens. “We’ll need the phone numbers of each person, we’ll call and keep you all updated on the status of all participants and you must verify your clues this way.” When no one raised a hand the man continued. “You are all dismissed then, make sure to have numbers written down and as soon as you leave the estate you may begin searching for your clues.”

He held onto Chopper nervously, the chatter around him had grown loud but more importantly he was worried because his grandpa had said nothing about this and he felt their one chance at turning things around had just gotten suddenly harder to do.

* * *

 

“I don’t get it Luffy, I’ve read it lots of times now but I don’t get it.” Chopper said over dinner, pushing the little red card over to him. He shook his head, tapping his plate with his fork and staring at the card in front of him.

“That guy said only I’d know what it means, but I’m not sure myself. Hey eat your vegetables.” He tapped at Chopper’s neglected carrots but the boy wasn’t paying attention, focused only on the book opened on the table.

“I read through all my books but I got nothing. How are we going to win this game?”

“I don’t know but we’re only going to stay here for another day, we’ll check out later and go home.”

“But didn’t that man say the clues were all here? There can’t be any back home, so we’ll have to find it before we go.”

“Well I was going to surprise you with some extra fishing so we can look tomorrow.” Chopper looked up, surprised.

“Really? We’ll look?”

“Yeah we’ll give it a try and besides we can look at the same time as we fish.” Chopper grinned, finishing dinner and hopping down to go wash up for bed. He stood then, cleaning up their plates and noticed just how dark it had gotten out from the motel window. He took a look out, towards the sea but couldn’t see the Roger Estate and he closed the curtains with a sigh. His phone rang, vibrating in his pocket and he slipped it out to check, unknown number.

“Hello?”

“This is from the overseer of Roger’s will.” Came a clear firm voice, he was unsure if a man or a woman was talking to him, they sounded robotic.

“There are currently 50 participants so far, no one has found their second clue.” They hung up before he could say anything and he frowned, hanging up just as Chopper exited the bathroom.

“Was that grandpa?”

“No, one of those game people. Alright go get comfy, what chapter were we on?” He said digging through their bag for the story book that he’d been reading to Chopper. The boy was twelve now but would insist on a story before bed and he would always indulge him, though he was starting to run out of story books now. Whenever his friend Usopp would visit, it was much easier to let Usopp tell a story, the man was always filled with them and it gave him a break now and then.

“Chapter five, the one where the adventurer found the cave of treasure!” Pushing his brother over a little, he sat down on the motel bed and flipped open the book to chapter five, waiting for Chopper to be properly ready before reading out loud.

“The boy had found the cave his father had talked about and he readied his sword and slowly he sneaked into the cave, knowing that the chimera was guarding the way…”

* * *

 

**_Doot Doot Doot, Ding!_ **

Something flashing red near his eyelids made him stir.

**_Doot Doot Doot Ding!_ **

With a groan he swung his arm out, searching blindly in the dark for his phone, grabbing it when the flash of red light went off again.

_**Doot Doot-Click!** _

“Hello?” He slurred, aware that he’d been drooling in his sleep again.

“Good morning, there are fifty participants in the game still and three people have already found their second clue.” He blinked at that rubbing at his eyes.

“Who-what?”

“Three people have found their second clue. Good luck.” The dial tone rang in his ear and he groaned, hanging up and looking at the time, it was four in the morning and he was never awake at this time. He rolled back over, burying his face into his pillow and trying to sleep again. Chopper stirred beside him and he sighed, he wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep so easily. He got up, taking his phone with him to the bathroom. The bright light of the bathroom gave off a dingy yellow glow that made his eyes sting but he closed the door and hopped up on the counter, dialing the only person who he knew would be awake at this terrible hour. The phone was answered on the second click.

“What the hell you calling me for at this time boy? As far as I know you aren’t alive at this time.” He rubbed tiredly at his eyes and sighed into the phone.

“Grandpa I couldn’t sleep, that’s all I wanted to check in on you.”

“I’m fine.” There was a pause and he heard the old man cough for a moment before continuing.

“How’d it go? Roger leave you anything good?”

“A game is all he left. And some vague riddles for everyone.” He heard his grandpa sigh.

“Of course nothing was ever simple or easy with that man. I expected him to have something up his sleeve, Chopper enjoying the trip?”

“Yeah, we’re going fishing tomorrow. We came out this way might as well.” His grandpa laughed, pausing only to cough for a moment but laughing still.

“Didn’t even get anything and you’re still happy.”

“Like I said a break to fish is nice before we go home, it won’t be a total failure.” He paused now, hearing the sound of the motel TV being turned on. Chopper was awake and he’d have to get them breakfast soon enough.

“Well game or no game I know you won’t be staying long so don’t spend all your money before you can get home!” He murmured an agreement and said goodbye before hanging up and staring in the mirror beside him. He looked tired but he smiled to himself, missed opportunity or not he’d give a shot at this riddle game, and with that he slid off the counter to go shower.

* * *

 

It was hot again and he slung their fishing bag over his shoulder and headed out, Chopper trailing close behind him. They’d eaten a hearty breakfast and set out now, looking for a good spot to fish, though Chopper was looking around for a quiet spot as the clue had said. The beaches were full again and one glance at some nearby piers told him they’d not have any luck there either with all the different lines out. He led them away from the beach, still following the shoreline but mainly avoiding crowds and looking around for some empty spot. A shop up ahead brightened up his tired mind already as he noticed the fishing sign and supplies setting out. A group of old men and one hardy looking woman were sitting right outside it chatting casually back and forth. He gave them a wave as he approached and they waved back at him, one man with a long grey bead motioned for them come closer and he did, Chopper shyly trailing back.

“Good mornin’ you looking for some lines? Lures? We got a good sale inside.” The old man wheezed out.

“Something like that, wondered if you knew of some good spots. Ya’know away from the crowds.” The man grunted something and jabbed a thumb off to some piers nearby.

“You can try over there but it gets crowded round lunch, or you could head out to the islands, otherwise they’re ain’t much now at this time.”

“Thanks, we’ll try the islands.” They left after buying two small lures and waved goodbye to the group before heading out, still going straight ahead. Chopper was picking up things now and then, pausing to inspect shells or to chase a sea gull around. They hadn’t gone far when Luffy noticed a familiar boat in the distance, he squinted and saw a man laying out on the deck and grinned. Jeremy. Jeremy had cheerily brought them aboard and after much persistence, accepted the gas money Luffy offered. They set out, boat cresting over waves and Chopper talking eagerly with Jeremy. He dropped his arm over the side, feeling the ocean water as they rounded towards the Roger Estate, heading toward some islands in the distance, a thought occurred to him and he motioned for the cove and Jeremy let out a laugh before pulling the ship towards the inlet. The motor quiet now, Jeremy left the wheel and moved to grab the ropes but paused to look at him.

“You sure you want to fish at the cove though? I told you there ain’t much here.”

“I just need some time to think, and Chopper mostly wants to swim today.” With a cheer Chopper hopped forward showing off the matching pirate floatie set. The fisherman laughed and hopped down, splashing in the water and pulling the boat towards a shallow end and up partly onto the shore. He got off, sandals sinking into the hot sand and Chopper already swimming in a small shallow dip, looking at fish. Jeremy was dropping chairs over the side and a few towels before joining him, looking curiously at him.

“How’d that reading go? I’d expect you all to be rich and taken off back home.”

“We don’t get anything yet, I just needed a moment to think is all. We’ll go to a better fishing spot later but they’re probably all crowded right now.”

“Or with teens, but yeah it’s a nice spot, quiet not many people come here.” He looked at the fisherman, thoughtful.

“Really?”

“Yeah its too quiet apparently. I ain’t complaining though, I’m going to relax and keep an eye on your son there for ya.”

“Ah he’s my brother, but I appreciate it old timer, I won’t be gone for long.” He promised and then after telling Chopper to stay insight of the older man he left walking the perimeter of the inlet. It was beautiful, sea-green pools of trapped water lined the inside and he paused now and then to poke around in them, remembering some of the names of the creatures that Ace and Sabo had taught him. Not wanting to get lost in his thoughts just yet, he resumed his walk, taking note of the steep rocky outcropping further in. He trailed in closer but kept an eye out on the water. The old timer was right, there wasn’t much fish around and to his surprise not even a bird or normal animal. It was eerily quiet and he sped up, spotting a lone palm growing up against the rock. He examined the old tree and then unable to help it, kicked off his sandals and scrabbled up the trunk, easily swinging himself onto the sturdy top and looking out. It wasn’t the highest point but it offered a good enough view, he could see the mansion further out in the distance and he could hear Chopper’s cheers in the distance. He turned slowly, looking all around and spotted what appeared to be a normal motorboat pulled up on another part of the shore. Frowning he moved to get a better view of it. The boat was a dull sun washed yellow and inside of it he could make out someone’s personal bags but he spotted no person. Giving up, he sat down on the top and brought his fishing pole out. There wasn’t likely to be much here but it’d pass the time and he needed to think about all this riddle nonsense anyway.

He was never good at these games. Ace always made fun of him for that and Sabo would tell him to just cheat but he didn’t think there was a way to cheat at something like this. It seemed those people from earlier, those on the phone were monitoring everything and he wondered why Roger would make up a game rather than just pick someone. Curious, he reached into his shorts pocket, brushing against his ring he took off yesterday before finding the card and pulling it out again. He read it over and over and wondered if the color meant anything, the other’s cards looked different. He re-read it slowly, technically he was in a very quiet place but didn’t see any tigers or hunters around. Or a den for that matter. He relaxed some, his back tickled by the fronds of the tree and tapped the red card against his head, letting his pole rest beside him. It couldn’t be that literal, or maybe it was more complicated, he wasn’t sure but the idea of the great Roger annoyed hunched over a typewriter and trying to come up with so many rhymes did make him laugh. This was silly. In the distance he heard Chopper’s laugh and a splashing sound followed by the old man shouting something, what he couldn’t make out. His eyes drifted over to the faded yellow boat. He couldn’t see it as well sitting down but it still looked undisturbed. He pulled his strawhat further down over his eyes, keeping an eye on his pole and slowly shutting his eyes, tuning out what little noise there was and thinking.

An old memory of the beach came to his mind, his grandpa laughing teaching him and his brothers to swim. He was lost again, focusing on Sabo’s jokes and Ace’s smile, long gone something he’d never see again. It hurt but these memories were of better times and it beat thinking about riddles or hunters or whatever the game wanted from him. He was just thinking of the first fish they had all caught together and he heard something odd, not a part of the memory.

“Are you alright?” Startled he opened his eyes and nearly fell out of the tree. He glanced down and saw a man looking up at him, arms crossed and looking at him suspiciously.

“I-I’m fine, sorry.” He didn’t know why he was apologizing but he took a moment to take in the odd man staring at him. Despite the sunny weather this man was wrapped up in a long dark coat and despite being tanned as well seemed to glower from under a large white and black hat. The man wore gloves and boots and he wondered if the man was burning up from being so overdressed.

“I see, so you just sleep in trees then.” The man said bluntly, not looking the least bit friendly. He laughed not able to hold it back.

“So you just wear winter clothes to a beach?” He shot back. The man frowned and took a step back.

“I see you’re fine, no signs of heat exhaustion. I’ll leave you to…you’re napping.” The man turned easily around, walking back off towards the small boat. He stared after the man curiously and then couldn’t help it, started to climb down from his spot.

“Hey wait-“ He dropped down and ran to catch up and felt himself slowing automatically as the man up ahead stopped and he realized just how very tall the other man was. He also noticed that under the shadow of the hat the man didn’t look quite as old as he predicted.

“I don’t have tome to talk.” The man said, walking again. He frowned and moved so that he was walking beside the man, trying to match the longer legged stride.

“Hang on, I didn’t know anyone else was gonna be here-“

“Don’t let me disturb your peace then.”

“No I mean, you’re not a local right-“

“Correct.”

“Well so you must be here for the clue thing.” This time the man stopped again and turned to face him. He took a step back from the man, realizing he’d been too close and flashed a smile.

“I’m right yeah? You looking for clues here.” He continued. The man’s face remained unchanged at that.

“Am I to believe that you are also a participant?”

“Yep, so I thought I mean, its not against the rules to get help.” The man dismissively waved him off, heading towards the boat again.

“I don’t need help.” Luffy, undeterred rushed ahead to the boat standing in the man’s way.

“Okay I didn’t say you needed help, I do! I can just help you back right? Its not cheating and we can’t win with other people clues.” The man ignored him, maneuvering carefully around him to get at the boat. Frowning, he put his hands on his hips, starting to get annoyed at how rude the guy was being. “C’mon I bet the only reason you’re here is for your clue. No one else comes here.” At that the man paused in pushing the boat out, merely looking back at him. Hook, he thought and he gave a little shrug before continuing.

“I mean that’s why I’m out here, cause I’m sure my clue is here too.” It was a lie, he wasn’t really sure but any kind of help would be useful, there were already people with their second clues. The man looked away for a moment, looking out at the sea and he followed the man’s gaze but saw nothing interesting in particular. After a moment the man stood and turned to face him once more, arms crossed again.

“Your clue is out here.” The man said, doubtful.

“I’m pretty sure it is, wanna see?” He asked, grinning. The man looked a bit surprised at that but warily looked him over.

“You’d let a competitor see your clue?”

“It’s not a big deal, you can’t win with other's clues.”

“Fine a stranger, you’d let a stranger see your clue?”

“What’s your name then?” He asked, feeling silly he hadn’t asked that first. “Mine’s Monkey D. Luffy. Just call me Luffy.” He held out his hand and the man hesitated.

“Law.” Law did not shake his hand and he dropped it easily back to his side.

“Okay Law, do you want to see my clue?” Law stared back at him for a moment before outstretching a hand, not breaking eye contact with him. He felt a bit unnerved by those golden eyes and easily handed over his card. After a moment of reading over it, something odd crossed Law’s face before it was quickly hidden.

“Interesting. You might be right then.” He took the card back but then started grinning.

“I knew I was right about the first part, but the second part I’m not so sure.” Law said nothing, merely dropped a gloved hand into a hidden pocket in that long coat and removed something small and black.

“Mine.” He blinked in surprise and took the black card that was held out for him. Suspicious himself he flipped it over carefully; the words were also in gold print.

_Follow the shoreline, until you find where the waves touch the face._

_A stranger shall be there, don’t let them have a taste._

He read it carefully, not fully getting it but then did not hand it back right away.

“Well I think this the only place where there’s a shore line and a small cliff face so…you were on the right track at least.” The odd man had turned to look at the cliff face now, expression unreadable.

“I’m aware of the first part, like yours but I believe I may have figured it out.” He looked up from the card in surprise.

“Really? Already?”

“If the card is mentioning a stranger here, then that must be you as I’ve seen no other people here.” He handed the card back, astonished at how quickly the other man had figured that one out. Law took the card back and seemed to hesitate again before slipping the card back into the hidden pocket and then looking more pointedly at him. He felt that unnerving stare again and he awkwardly shifted on his feet.

“So I guess you know where to get your second one?”

“I have a hunch.” They stared at each other and he felt uncomfortable at being scrutinized so much.

“Well I’m glad one of us got help-“

“You’re going to lead me to mine.” It was not a suggestion but a command and he frowned at it.

“I don’t know how-“

“It has something to do with yours, therefore its most likely hidden nearby if we figure out yours.” He didn’t like being interrupted but the idea of getting some help sounded good. He frowned again though, thinking back on his.

“But I’ve not seen any tigers, dens or hunters.” Law suddenly turned away from him, heading a ways past the boat. Surprised he followed quickly after, wondering what brought this on. Law led him to the cliff face and stared at it, searching and looking thoughtful.

“Its not literal. Perhaps its references something or someone else.”

“What?”

“These clues are personalized to us, so yours must have something to do with what you already know.”

“But I’m not a hunter, I’m a fisherman.” At that Law gestured towards the cliff face.

“Then do what you normally do. Fish.” Confused he gave the taller man an odd look before thinking. Fishing? He was fishing but there’s nothing here. Law was tracing a hand down the craggy side, feeling about it, perhaps looking for openings or crannies. He dragged his eyes up towards the top of the small cliff. There wasn’t much up top but blistering hot rocks from the sun. Then again, the top and highest point would be the best area to search for a good fishing spot. Perhaps he could see something related to tigers or hunters there as well. He squatted down, grasping handfuls of hot sand and crushing it up in his hands, letting it pour out. He did this a few more times before making his way to the cliff side. There were natural dips and holes in the surface and he easily grappled on it, feeling the hot stone burning but not as bad as the sand. He started to climb, aware that Law had stopped searching and was now watching him. He swung himself easily up further and further, feeling a cooler breeze and hotter rocks as he got close to the top. With one last heave he was up on the burning surface. He could see the whole cove, it was a small island outcropping but he didn’t know it was that tiny.

The mansion loomed in the distance, he squinted and could make out Chopper on the other side of the island, showing Jeremy something. He glanced back down and noticed that Law was struggling to see him, hand overhead to block out the afternoon sun. He searched, his calloused feet helping him to walk across the rocks. He tried to think like a fisherman, like he would normally, would pause at some overhangs but found that the only suitable spot to fish in would be in the direction towards the mansion and he stood there on the edge, looking around. Nothing. Annoyed he sat down there on the edge, legs swinging under the over hang. It didn’t make sense. If a card was up there it’d have been ruined by the weather or the sun. He stopped swinging his legs, looking thoughtful, he bent over, leaning dangerously over to peek under the over hang. He got up and checked under each one, pausing to feel about in the crevices beneath and on one of these he felt something plastic in one of the notches. He took a moment, firmly grasped the plastic and wished it wasn’t garbage and slowly pulled it free.

A small thick sandwich bag with a black card in it came out. Stunned, he flipped it over to see the writing but found that a red card had been slipped in the bag as well. He did it. With a victory yell, he waved the bag in the air, saw Law gesture for him to come down and he did, easily racing and sliding back down. He landed easily in the sand and held up the bag for the strange man to see.

“Look! It’s both of ours, that was great! My idea worked!” Law looked on with mild surprise, and he handed him the correct card, making sure not to read it. They both glanced at one another and then turned away to read their cards.

_A rich noble shall help you, he’s got something to hide._

_Take his golden heart and go for a ride._

This was one was even more cryptic than the previous one. He turned to ask Law about the cards being in the same spot and noticed the man was heading back to the boat, only slowing to give him a quiet thanks before turning and walking away.

Just like that.

He watched the man leave, not sure if he should be happy he got a thanks at least but deciding it didn’t matter. He was finally on board the game now and things were looking up. He glanced back down at his new card once more before going to go show Chopper.


End file.
